User blog:Dark is Near/Industrial Security vs Western Security
The Industrial Security consist of The Sligs, the cruel security of Oddworld Industry who love violence and drinking and The Interns, the Vyykers version of the Slig who love killing while listining to their headphones vs Western Security that it comprised of The Wolvarks, the bullying, taxidermy loving southern crocodile security of the Western Mudos and The Gloktigi's, large predatory beasts that serve as the greatest form of security under Sekto The Warriors Industrial Security The Sligs- The backbone of industry of Oddworld. Sligs as a while are cruel, dull witted and social in their interests: hunting, drinking and such. Despite their laziness, they are highly effective soldiers. In return for their services, they are given Slig Pants, which are mechanical legs that function amazingly despite being mass produced. The Interns- The Vyykers version of the Slig. They operate alongside Sligs in areas operated by Vyykers. They drown out unwanted noise with their headphones, but still respond to commands somehow. Their mouths are always sewn shut by their higher-ups so they do not whistle along with their songs. Western Security Wolvarks- Not much has truly been said about them, but they are feared. These crocodile like soldiers serve Sekto as both workers and security. They enjoy being bullies, are fond of taxidermy and love watching the Larry Flinger show. They speak in southern accents unlike the western accents of everyone else. They are all skinny, scaly and have tails. Gloktigi- They are the hybrids of Glukkon and Octigi breeding. They are towering aquatic creatures capable of surviving even in deserts for long periods of time. They are highly feared, and are known to use their claws for movement and attacking. They can also spit globs that can function as web and used for travel, or be shot as globs that wrap a person up in web upon contact. Weapons Blunt Melee Wooden Baton (Industrial) A normal wooden baton. I completly made of wood and will be 14 inches long for the purpose of this fight. In addition it is also worth mentioning that Sligs arms are very strong. Riot Shield (Western) A lightweight tactical device employed (oddly) by the Wolvarks. Typically its 24 by 3 feet, it is meant to protect the body from projectiles common during riots (garbage, rocks, etc), but it can also bludgeon opponents if needed. Flesh Piercing Melee Hack Saw (Industrial) A weapon used by the Vykkers, it will also be used by the Interns in this fight. It is a surgical tool similar to a bonesaw, but with a knife style grip and is straight like a knife. Approximately a foot long with with a blade along about 10 inches, it also has a bladed, curved spike on the back. Rifle Mounted Pick Axe (Western) Staying with the western theme, almost every rifle has a pick axe on the barrel. One pick above the barrel, one pick below. It is a permentantly attached bayonet style weapon, and it is surprisingly effective. Standard Firearms T-2 Fully Automatic (Industrial) A replacement weapon with little info. It replaced the T-1 Guard Weapon, and is more lethal. It has two barrels, but they are over under style which means one atop the other. It has a drum magizine, and will have 100 rounds and a rate of fire of about 650 rounds per minute. And a range of 150 to 200 meters. To keep this fight fair all firearms that use bullets will use generic rifle rounds. SnUzi (Industrial) Basically a giant syringe that, instead of the needle having a point, launches poison darts. Originally meant to be a sleep inducing weapon, it failed to pass any safety tests due to high lethality. It is used by Intern security and Vyyker themselves. Rather then knocking a person put, the chemical kills them within 3 seconds assumly if the needle didn't kill you first. Stated to have a rate of fire of about 600, and since it is based off the Uzi it will also have a "magazine" (actaualy bands of darts curving under the gun) of 32 and a range of 200 meters. Pick-Axe Rifle (Western) A western rifle used by the Outlaws sees use with the Wolvarks. Not much is said about it save for the pick-axe part, but based on the appearance it will be a semi-automatic rifle with a magazine size of 10 rounds and a range of 400 meters. Semi-Rifle (Western) Despite the name it is very close to a assualt rifle in appearance and function. Will be semi-automatic, with a magazine size of 30 rounds and a range of 400 meters. Can't find a decent picture pf it. Long Range T-3 Gatling Gun (Industrial) A weapon used only by commando Sligs. Not much is known about it, but since its a hand-held gatling gun, it will have a mag size of 200 rounds (Slig's are very strong might I add), a rate of fire of about 400, and a range of 1,200 meters. Sniper Rifle and Infra-Red Goggles (Western) A standard sniper rifle, which is used always with infrared goggles when in use. Will have a range of 1,500 meters and a 10 round magazine. Explosives Grenade Launcher (Industrial) A grenade launcher that was exclusive to flying SLig's, it will instead be used by normal Sligs since I am not using the flying Sligs. Will be single shot and use 40mm grenades, plus a range of 300 meters. And will also be break open. Sticky Grenads (Western) Standard thrown grenades typically used in conjunction with riot shields. After sticking to a target, they will explode after 5 seconds. Heavy-Hitters Big Bro Sligs (Industrial) These are the most destructive and elite version of Slig there is. Pumped full of steroids (but not suffering any of the problems), they can crush any foe who meets them. They carry the Blitz Packer as their main weapon, which launches soda cans. Despite the looks, it is actaully rapid fire and the most powerful gun of all Industrial guns in Oddworld. While the demonstration showed it just knocking people down, it actaully is capable of tearing anything apart. Has amzing lethalty. In addtion to the Blitz Packer, they also have strong fists, night vision goggles and wrist mounted tactical device (which is basically a wrist mounted full metal riot shield capable of collapsing when not in use.). They also sport stronger Slig Pants with 4 legs. Snoozers (Industrial) A robotic security for the Vyykers. It is approxamitly the same size as the Big Bro Slig and rivals them. Armed with an advanced SnUzi gun and Zappers, which zap nearby targets like a taser. Very durable, they also seem to communicate through clicks and whistles. Gloktigi (Western) A very dangerous being I already talked about, but here I am going deeper into what they can do. The ones used by Sekto are always enhanced and more lethal then normal. They can spit webs and use them to glide across battlefields, and even transverse the fields in a spectral ghostish form. They can't be harmed, but also can't dish harm in this state. The can also spin with their arms together and claws sticking out for a unblockable strike. Battle Industrial- x20 Industrial Heavy Hitters- x4 Western- x20 Western Heavy Hitters- x4 "Sekto, I believe after recent events we can no longer allow your operations to continue." ,spoke a Glukkon into a phone. The Glukkon in question was obviously of Big Cheese status, wearing a fancy purple suit and smoking a fancy cigar. His name was Meinas, and he is currently alerting Sekto about what is going to happen to him due to a major failure. "This is a major mistake, and let us not forget I have my own personal army who could extinguish whatever you send." ,spoke the ever gruff Sekto. Despite his calm voice he was very nervous. Glukkons themselvers were pathetic at anything physical, but Glukkons were very quick to send entire armies over a small insult (should they be high enough ranked), and it wasn't just Meinas who was threatining him. It was the entire Magog Cartel, with Meinas representing them. "Our armies are far larger then those southern inbred alligators you employ." "Well not all of us are completely shriveled up due to laziness and lack of use to the point of requireing large forces to compensate for it." With that insult, Meinas hung up. Those forms of speaking were taboo among most Glukkon's. Since Sekto wouldn't budge and accept his fate, it was time to send in the forces. .... Due to a event that is often blamed on Sekto, the Magog Cartel could only spare about 12 Slig's for this operation and 2 Big-Bro's, but thankfully the Vyykers also sent 8 Interns and 2 Snoozers for this as well. The Glukkon weren't the only ones to suffer badly from the incident. Sekto also had suffered from the incident, and only had about 30 Wolvarks and 6 Gloktigi left. He had 10 Wolvarks and 2 Gloktigi serving as a sort of personal guard while he got things together to leave. The rest were outside the facility, either standing guard or looking for any leftover tanks that had survived the incident (it was whispered among them that there were two with Sekto). The Industrial Forces moved slowly through a part of a facility not destroyed or wrecked. The armored Slig's brought up the front brandishing their gatling guns, with a mixture of standard Slig's, Interns, and grenade launcher carrying Slig's. The Big Bro's and Snoozers brought up the rear, oddly silent. Not all Slig's were silent, evident by one standard Slig talking to a a grenade launcher one. The standard said,"I thought those were reserved for them fancy flying Slig's, who did you get one?" The grenade launcher replied,"They are and we used to be flying Slig's until some serious BS happened." "What happaned?" "Apparantly higher ups get pissy when you blow up SLig barracks and they don't accept that we were being controlled. Thankfully they let us keep the launchers." "Well, sucks to be you guys." Their speaking was suddently cut short when they heard a large commotion behind them. They turned around to see the Big Bro's and Snoozers firing at two flying ghostly figures, to no avial. The Slig's and Interns prepared to fire until they heard gun shots behind them. They quickly scattered, along with a Big Bro and Snoozer while the other two continued to shoot at the ghostly Gloktigi. The leading Slig's looked to see the hostiles, and was met by a troubling sight. 20 Wolvarks were positined precisly. All snipers and several riflemen were stationed and spaced on several metal girders, while on the ground there were riot sield carriers, Slog Handlers, riflemen, and Semi-Auto's. The Slig's leaders (armored Slig's) gave the order to open fire, which the the soldiers followed faithfully. The Wolvarks managed to get out of the way, with the Slog Handlers letting loose several Slog's, who were torn apart by gunfire. 3 Slog's managed to jump on one Slig, beat them back with his baton desperatly before 2 managed to rip his legs apart. The Slig was soon on the ground shouting a phrase often said. "I need some pants!" But none of the other Slig's noticed until they were splatterd by their fallen Slig's brother. The Slog's were dispatched quickly. file:green.png While the stalmate on the frontlines continued, the Big Bro and Snoozer in the back were holding getting pissed off at their failure to kill the Gloktigi. The two Gloktigi swooped down and materialized in an instance, sinking their claws deep into the flesh and metal of the heavy duty industrial troops. The force of the impact sent all of them tumbling down a large shaft, eventually crashing into solid concrete. All of them were surprisingly undamaged for the most part. The Big Bro took hold of the Gloktigi on him, then threw it into a wall with a loud thud. He quickly recovered his weapon and opened fire, the cans leaving many dents on the Gloktigi. The Gloktigi responded by going etheral and maving out of the Slig's line of sight. It appeared behind him them let loose several of it's globs of web, but the Slig retaliated by firing his Blitz Cannon that way. Some of the cans made the webs activate prematurely and just wrap up the cans, while the few that hit the Slig were stopped by his wrist mounted shield. Meanwhile the Snoozer was handling the situation differently. The Gloktigi kept getting claw gouges on it, while the Snoozer kep pumping the Gloktigi with poisoned filled needles, but it appears the cybernetic enhancements on the Gloktigi a heavy resistance to the poison. The Snoozer quickly changed strategy and attempted to zap the Gloktigi, but it moved out of the way scoring another strike. The Snoozer fixed itself quickly and swung one of its metal legs, knocking the Gloktigi back. With the Gloktigi fumbling, the Snoozer let loose another zap. It struck home and caused the Gloktigi to turn etheral and move before it could get hit again. The Big Bro had moved closer to the Gloktigi (which was kept off balance by concentrated fire), and promptly smashed it pressed against it with his wrist shield. With the Gloktigi against the wall, he repeatedly slammed the shield and cannon into it. Soon various fluids were dripping from the Gloktigi, but it soon turned into a ghostly state and re-solidify on top of the Big Bro. The Bro started panicking as the Gloktigi started driving it's claws into his flesh. Thankfully his muscle mass and his high endurance allowed him keep moving despite the damage. The Snoozer was soon assisting the Big Bro by firing needles into the Gloktigi, having lost the other. The other hybrid in question had re-solidified and had dug its claws into the ceiling, and promptly dropped down on the Snoozer, crushing it into the ground. The Snoozer responded by going wild with its zapper, shocking the Gloktigi multiple times. More to come later. Category:Blog posts